


A Sky Full of Stars

by Aqua_Tranquility, ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [34]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/Aqua_Tranquility, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: A collection of Edens Zero drabbles.
Relationships: Elsie Crimson/Justice | James Holloway, Eraser (Edens Zero)/Justice | James Holloway, Hermit Mio/Sylph | Kleene Rutherford, Jinn | Kris Rutherford/Laguna Husert, Jinn | Kris Rutherford/Weisz Steiner, Labilia Christy/Rebecca Bluegarden, Rebecca Bluegarden/Homura Kogetsu, Rebecca Blurgarden/Clarisse Layer, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner, Sister Ivry/Witch | Shield of Edens
Series: ~Requests~ [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. “You’re right…”(Jinn|Kris x Weisz)

“You’re right…” Kris bit out from where he leaned against the wall. Not like there would be anywhere sit even if he wanted to; Weisz's room was a disaster zone. Spare parts that seemingly belonged to nothing were strewn all around unfinished projects.

Weisz shifted from where he was sprawled across his bed to look at Kris. If he didn't look smug before, Weisz certainly did now as he waggled his eyebrows, "I'm sorry you're going to have to be more specific."

Kris raised an eyebrow at him, unfazed. 

The lack of resistance did nothing to dissuade the blonde's prodding as he continued to press, "Yeah, right about what?"

Kris walked over to the bed and leaned over Weisz until they were inches apart, close enough to make out the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. The blonde looked at him wide-eyed, "You're the best-looking crew member," Kris sighed.

"It's about time you figured it out," Weisz said as his face grew increasingly flushed. A petulant pout on his lips.

He waited a moment before amending, "in your own mind at least." Weisz's mouth dropped open as he gasped. A second later, Kris got a face full of feathers. "To me, then," he amended again.

Seeing Weisz's face go crimson made the second pillow Kris got to the face well worth the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing something that wasn't angst for once(*~▽~)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	2. “I can’t believe you just said that!”(Shiki x Weisz)

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Weisz jumped barrelled onto the couch to crowd Shiki. Grasping the gravity user's shoulders, Weisz shot out, "how have you never had ice cream before?!"

"Yes?"

"That's criminal." Weisz squared his shoulders and pulled Shiki up to his feet. Grasping his hand, Weisz dragged Shiki towards the Mess Hall.

Shiki tilted his head, "Where are we going?" 

"We're going to right a wrong."

"Alright," Shiki beamed. Weisz turned away sharply as the heat rose in cheeks. 

Weisz jerked his chin in a nod, "right."

They were soon seated side-by-side at the counter, ice cream in hand, gazing out into the unknown.

"Head's up!" Shiki called before Weisz got ice cream flung in his face.

His face froze as Shiki grinned. "What the hell-"

"You were supposed to catch it."

A smirk pulled at his lips, "Catch this!" Weisz threw a handful of ice cream back only to have it wipe the smirk right off his face when it rebounded. Shock froze him in his tracks for a moment until Shiki giggling at his side, melted it away. "That's so unfair," Weisz said, but the warmth blooming in his chest must have negated any of his words bite.

"Thanks for sharing this with me, Weisz." Shiki's smile was unfaltering. Being the focus of one of those smiles was enough to erase any idea of retribution.

_So unfair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiki: I've never had ice cream before  
> Weisz: *Weisz.exe has stopped working*
> 
> I checked and ice cream wasn't readily available to the public until 1660 according to the International Dairy Foods Association so...I'm going to assume that Granbell was really committed to historical accuracy-although it's an alternate universe w/ robots so refrigeration probably wasn't an issue ever- for (flimsy) plot reasons /lh  
> Maybe Shiki has even had ice cream in canon and I forgot¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it is what it is(*~▽~)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)  
> My twt is @AquaTranquility


	3. “Room service?”(Justice x Elsie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice receives a surprise.

“Room service?” Justice's shoulders tensed as he eyed the trolley. "I didn't order anything."

The attendant's eyebrows furrowed, "well, someone ordered it."

Justice evaluated the options; nothing was a coincidence. He didn't rank high enough to warrant an attempt on his life. And if that damnable Elsie was somehow involved...then it was meant to be some sort of taunt, a mere distraction-an interlude-while she caroused across the cosmos inciting chaos.

The hotel attendant shifted foot to foot, clearly impatient and unimpressed.

"I'll take it," Justice sighed as he dragged the trolley into his room.

Once the door was locked behind him, Justice investigated further. A cursory check under the table clothe didn't yield any revelations. All that was left was the tray. Lifting the lid with care, he was met with...an apple tart? A sweet and a note.

_A paper note. Rather old fashioned._ Whoever sent it wanted to avoid being tracked. At least it seemed so until he flipped open the card to be met with Elsie's chicken scratch. Of course, she would negate any subterfuge with her theatrics. All by design as well, Elsie's arrogance knew no bounds. One day he would correct her false belief that she was above the law. 

Nevertheless, while infuriating, Elsie's taunts lacked venom, and there was no sense in wasting the untainted pastry. He perused the note.

_Enjoy your consolation prize. It's as close as you will ever get._

_Yours in professionalism,_

_Elsie Crimson_

The i's in her name were dotted with little hearts. And the coy _in professionalism_ served as a mocking jab. 

_One of these days, Elsie was going to eat those words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Justice¬‿¬  
> It was going to a strawberry cake but I don't want to make Elsie too much like Erza. She's her own character, so...  
> HC: Apples are Elsie's favorite food bc she subconsciously associates them with being saved by Ziggy and the Shining Stars(bc she was eating an apple in that one flashback panel(*~▽~) and I will shove a found family trope into anything)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	4. “You want to set up camp? It’s been a long day and here’s as good as anywhere else.” (Rebecca x Homura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Homura camp out on Foresta after being separated from the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence(kind of)

“You want to set up camp?" Rebecca glanced over her shoulder at Homura. The ether sword user was still red-faced and sweating from her encounter with Mora. Their hike further away from the infected androids, and Nero's goons hadn't helped anything either. Hopefully, the distance would allow them to breathe before they set out to find the others. "It’s been a long day, and here’s as good as anywhere else.” 

"No, but perhaps it's for the best."

"Yeah..." Rebecca passed Homura their makeshift canteen.

Silence hung between them as they pressed together under the shelter of a nearby tree. The buzz in the air and the acrid smell of smoke kept Rebecca from sleep. Rebecca was grateful to have Homura here at her side. Even on her worst day, Homura's steady presence was immensely reassuring; Rebecca could only hope that she was someone Homura could rely on as well.

As the day burned into the night and Homura's breathing evened out, Rebecca began to doze off, knowing that no matter what challenges the next would bring, they would face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	5. “Just...just smile and don’t talk too much” (Eraser x Justice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraser and Justice go undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included: background Hyowen and Elsie's antics

“Just...just smile and don’t talk too much," Justice said as he picked at his salad. Their target would be on the move soon, and they would have to pass them on the way out. Attracting undue attention would jeopardize the mission; they didn't have enough to convict.

Justice spared a glance towards the fugitive's table. Elsie's left and right hands were wasting time making eyes at each other. If they were taken into IUA custody, Elsie was sure to follow. He turned his attention back to the table and, by extension, Eraser. The other man's usual mischievous grin seemed especially mirthful.

"Nevermind, don't smile. It's too distracting." 

Eraser's grin stretched even further as he leaned across the table, "Enough to distract you from _the mission,_ that's high praise." Eraser mockingly clutched his chest. "My heart can hardly take it."

Justice's heart stuttered in his chest. "Don't put words in my mouth-"

He found himself cut off when a hand cupped his cheek and a kiss crashing into him. If his heart was stuttering before now, it was running at a breakneck pace. He didn't register anything until he caught their targets, strolling out the door over Eraser's shoulder.

_They were getting away._

Justice bolted from his seat to follow them, Eraser hot on his heels. "What was that for?" He shot back at Eraser as the fringe of his hair began shifting to cerulean. 

"They had to walk past us to leave, and you're pretty eye-catching yourself, Justy," Eraser said, doing nothing to contain the mirth in his voice. "You shouldn't sell yourself short. I didn't want them to get _distracted_ before we had enough to bring them in on."

The two fugitives turned into an alley. "And there wasn't any other way to blend in?" Justice grunted his response as he sped up to catch up to Elsie's associates.

"Not anything that would have been believable." Eraser had caught up. Now side by side, Justice could confirm the shit-eating grin he had felt trained on his back seconds prior. 

"Very well." The rampant beating of his heart was merely a symptom, a sign of the rush adrenaline that came part and parcel with using ether gear. Turning the corner, they were met with...nothing. A note was taped to the wall at the end of the alleyway. _Crimson paper, it certainly drew the eye._ Justice snatched it open.

_It's been said that you can't have your cake and eat it too. I say let them eat cake! That's what it's there for, don't you agree?_

_I've certainly had my fill today. Enjoy yours :3_

_Yours in professional(so long as you do a competent job) <3,_

_Elsie Crimson_

"Who knew the pirate queen dotted her i's with hearts or is that special for you?" Eraser taunted as he peered at the note, a bitter edge to his voice that was best not to dwell on. As Justice's ire rose, his ether lit again, prompting Eraser to sling an arm over Justice's shoulders, his tone shifting lighter, "As cute as your ether gear flare up's are, maybe try exercising some self-control."

"As if you're one to t-"

Warm lips captured his own silencing Justice's rebuttal. Soft, far too languid as Justice responded in kind before he could think better of it. There was a care in the lack of urgency that prickled uncomfortably under his skin. 

As they broke apart, and Justice was able to catch his breath again, he prayed for a pretense as he gaped at his partner. His face was surely the shade of his eyes by now; it felt like it was on fire after all of the absurdity of the day.

"What're you looking like that at me for? I thought we were undercover," he smirked as Justice attempted to extricate himself from Eraser's arms to no avail. Anything to still his beating heart. "I was creating a distraction."

"For who?"

" _You,_ " Eraser answered, sensuous and smooth. His voice dipping low, eyes dancing with mirth, lips quirked in that damnable everlasting smirk, "who else?"

It dawned on Justice at that moment that Eraser wouldn't allow him his composure back anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually a well-known fact that stake out's are for making outヘ(^_^ヘ) Ig Justice missed that day of IUA training/j  
> The making out as a disguise trope is severely underrated/hj  
> I need the Prayer Council to show up again so we can get more info on them<('o'<) Bc so far all I've got is that they love teasing Justice. Which, same, but I'd love to have more to go on. Btw this is what 100% what Eraser is seeing when [Justice's ether gear flares up](https://twitter.com/Altairiis/status/1321440019698098184)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	6. “I don’t think I could love you any more than I already do.” (Kris x Laguna)

"I don’t think I could love you any more than I already do."

Kris leaned against the wall as he eavesdropped. Around the corner, Steiner was pouring his heart out to Shiki. It seemed to be going over _the Demon King's_ head.

"Eavesdropping, I never took you for a gossip." 

"I'm not." Kris glanced over at Laguna. "It's not my concern."

The water ether user smirked, "Likely story."

"It's not my fault that Steiner chose to make his dramatic confession right in front of my room."

"It's about time he did something," Laguna snorted. "Shiki certainly wasn't." He leaned against the wall next to Kris. "He chose an awfully considerate place and timing. Unloading his feelings before we set out to deal with Shura, sometimes I wonder if he uses his brain at all."

"Not sure he has one," Kris grunted back. "At least, not enough of one do this somewhere else."

"No amount of stoicism is going to intimidate them; if it could, you wouldn't be on the ship."

"Not all of us need put on an act every time we walk into a room." Kris snorted in thinly veiled derision. The water ether user had a way of knocking him off balance; there was nothing he like less.

Laguna crowded into Kris until they were a breath apart. "And there isn't anyone who enjoys acting as much as you."

Kris couldn't help being drawn to the curve of Laguna's painted lips. "I don't-" Kris floundered in his distraction. His back pressed so firmly to the wall behind him that Kris felt that he might become a part of it; Laguna had him boxed in. 

Laguna gazed up, a vision, from beneath his eyelashes. The man in front of him could easily pass as a creation of the goddess, formed from seafoam and divine ether. A glint in those cerulean gems and the smirk cutting across his beatific face belied something else. "Is that so?" Laguna challenged, leaning in before stepping back. Kris' face burned as Laguna sauntered down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have to greatest handle on their dynamic yet, so they're mostly sniping at each other¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I don't want to mischaracterize him, but it feels like Kris is allergic to feelings other than anger unless it's Kleene. He has a hard shell and a soft center.


	7. “You take the bed, you need it more than me.”(Witch x Ivry)

“You take the bed; you need it more than me.” The actress on the screen said to her love interest.

"There's space for two," Ivry snarked, "what's with this contrived drama?"

"It's not contrived just because they needed to work up the courage." Witch glanced from where she was cuddled against the Shining Star. 

"When they're obviously in love?" Ivry rolled her eyes. "Even if they weren't, what's sharing a bed going to do? Make sure they get a restful night's sleep?"

"It may seem mundane, but, as I recall, there was a time when we could relate. Being honest requires a leap of faith. And taking that leap means that everything changes whether it's for the better or worse."

"Obviously, it's for the better." Ivry entwined their hands.

Witch chuckled, "obviously." Fortunately, she had taken that leap. She had fallen in love and had her feelings returned in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they're soulmates but it probably took a while to get there.


	8. “I’m sorry….”(Rebecca x Homura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca wakes up from a nightmare. Homura is there to comfort her.

Rebecca shot up in bed, heart in her throat. Sweating bullets as she was held in the vice of an indescribable terror.

She couldn't remember the nightmare, she rarely recalled them, but it was undoubtedly linked to her previous leap, no.29. The screams, the tears, the _agony._ It may not have happened in this world...that didn't make it any less real. And it didn't keep the memories from haunting her unconscious mind.

Sleep the furthest thing from her mind. She decided to go to the common room; maybe she could catch up on Couchpo's Foresta series.

However, Homura was already settled on the couch. She glanced up, catching Rebecca's eyes.

Moments passed between them in silence. Shoulder to shoulder seeking comfort.

"Is sleep eluding you as well?" Homura tilted her head to look at Rebecca.

“I’m sorry….” If only Rebecca had done things differently, then they wouldn't have had to start over. They wouldn't be living with the ripples that turning back the clock inevitably caused. "I can't stop thinking about it, everything that happened, what I put everyone through. I never meant to put you all through that; I'd take it back if I could."

Well, she had taken it back, but that didn't change that it happened; even if the version of the world where it happened no longer existed, it happened.

"There's nothing to apologize for. The universe cannot be carried upon one person's shoulders." Homura's clasped their hands together, resolute despite everything, "and whatever the world throws at us, we will face it together."

The weight on her shoulders lifted ever so. She doubted that it would disappear, but being with Homura, seeing her conviction, witnessing her faith restored a small portion of Rebecca's as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	9. Make a Wish(Kleene x Hermit)

A pair of hands covered Kleene’s eyes. Shuffling and a click sounded before her vision was restored.

Hermit presented a cupcake with a single burning candle. “Make a wish!”

Kleene couldn’t recall the last time she had celebrated her birthday. There hadn’t been much to celebrate, at least until now. Edens Zero, and by extension, its haphazard crew were quickly becoming her home.

When was the last time they could rest easy? Their problems were far from solved, but for the first time in a long time, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel, a chance, a genuine shot at happiness.

“How did you know?”

A small smirk crept across Hermit’s face. “I’d say that it was my top-notch hacking skills, but all I had to do was interrupt Kris’ brooding long enough to ask.”

“That’s an impressive feat on its own.” Kleene’s emotion regulator’s beeped at her amusement, although her dry tone gave nothing away. She pressed a soft kiss to the Shining Stars cheek. “Thank you.”

“It’s no big deal.” Hermit averted her eyes with a slight flush to her cheeks. Almost as if to shake that flush, she pushed the cupcake closer. “So blow out the candle and make your wish.”

The candle extinguished,  _ I wish we could stay together from now on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of writing them(>.<;)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	10. Cuddle(Kleene x Hermit)

Kleene sat in the common room. Weisz and Kris were getting into it again. Kris’ inability to move past the pulling pigtails phase of expressing affection was nearly as annoying as it was amusing. 

The shift of the couch next to Kleene drew her attention away from her brother’s spectacle. Arms wrapped around Kleene’s waist, hugging her close.  _ Hermit.  _ A beep sounded, her emotion regulators giving away her surprise.

“Sometimes I just want to cuddle, okay?” Hermit pouted, looking up from where her head was buried in Kleene’s shoulder. “Is that so bad?” A rising flush in her cheeks accompanied the question. 

Her lips quirked up.  _ Beep.  _ “Not at all.”

Someday, she would be able to fully express the warmth that swept through her every time the Shining Star so much as looked her way. 

For now, she settled on savoring the moment as they cuddled on the couch. Hermit provided commentary until Kris and Weisz’s squabbling ceased for long enough to notice that they had become a source of entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	11. Home(Clarisse x Rebecca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca returns home after a long day.

Rebecca kicked off her shoes as she entered Clarisse’s apartment, immediately making a beeline for the bed. The comforter fluffed as she collapsed face-first onto the bed. Having somewhere to come back to was a blessing. That haven being the home of her literal saint of a girlfriend was a godsend.

Feather-light fingers carding through her hair drew her attention.

“Rough day?”

The scent of warm chamomile wafted in the air. Clarisse pressed a cup of tea into Rebecca’s hands. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too good for this world?" Rebecca peered up. “The absolute best.”

Clarisse giggled, “not today.”

Rebecca curled an arm around Clarisse’s waist as she rested her head on the other woman’s lap. 

“Criminal.”

“So, did you get any good footage?”

“Those bunny chicks are little terrors. Cute. Adorable. Impossibly delightful little monsters. They  _ peck, _ and they're so used to being fed that they go after anyone with even a  _ crumb _ of food.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way. And now it’s recorded for posterity.”

Rebecca’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  _ Who knew being a B-cuber would be so difficult? _

“I'm sure it wasn’t that bad.” Clarisse leaned down to press a soft kiss to Rebecca’s cheek. “Even if it was, there’s always next time.”

Every passing moment made Rebecca feel lighter.  _ Next time. _ It couldn’t be all that bad if she had Clarisse to come back to at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


	12. Proof(Labilia x Rebecca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labilia's feeling insecure. Rebecca attempts to lift her spirits.

“Don’t worry. Nobody’s expecting much from you.” Labilia joked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I’m the main attraction.”

Rebecca blanched, “Is that supposed to be a pep talk?”

“Of course.” A cutting grin crept across Labilia’s face. Her increasing sardonic tone belying a glimmer of insecurity. “If anyone’s disappointed with the video, it will be because I failed to deliver, not the pretty face assisting me.”

Rebecca glanced up, they hadn’t known each other for long, but they  _ clicked _ . It had been long enough for her to pick up on the edge of Labilia’s voice. Reaching out, she laced their fingers together.

“Well…” She feigned a sigh. “I never thought I’d see the day the  _ famous Labilia  _ lost her touch, such a shame.”

“Pardon me,” Labilia gasped.

“You're pardoned.”

Rebecca bit back her grin; Labilia was so easy to bait, she never backed down from a fight. Although sometimes her arrogance got her into spats, she couldn’t win...so maybe it was more of a double-edged sword than a strength.

“Quite bold, Miss Rebecca.” She leaned closer. “However, words are meaningless if you’re unable to back them up.”

“Is that so?” Rebecca’s lips tipped in a smirk. “And that’s universal?”

“Yes.”

“How are you going to prove me wrong then?”

“I don’t have to prove anything, dear.”

“I understand.” Rebecca moved until they were a breath apart. “If you don't think you can-”

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” Labilia snarked back, a slight flush to her cheeks. Her eyes darting across Rebecca’s face. “I’ll shoot the video. Merely witnessing my work should be sufficient testament to my abilities.”

Now that Labilia was back to herself, it registered how close they were, an inch, and she could capture her lips in a kiss. Labilia’s flushed cheeks were proof enough that the other b-cuber had long since pieced that together. And she didn’t appear to be opposed to the notion, actually the opposite from how her eyes kept flickering to Rebecca’s lips.

Before she could think better of it, she seized the opportunity, pressing a soft kiss to Labilia’s lips. “And I’ll show you that I’m more than a pretty face.”

Labilia sputtered, “What was that for?” Her face grew a shade of crimson Rebecca had never seen.

“Luck.” Rebecca winked. “I hope my stunning presence doesn’t upstage you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Rebecca and Labilia would get along for the most part, but they can be kind of competitive when it comes down to it. Or Labilia has her pride and Rebecca likes to tease her :3  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
